


Say

by jenovasilver



Series: Where you and I begin and end (series of Voltron ficlets) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Headcanon, M/M, Rimming, Season 03 Spoilers, Shameless Smut, Shiro is a giving soul, Shiro needs this, Spoilers, The good kind of hurt, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, he'll fuck you into space, he's beauty, he's grace, i wrote this really aroused im sorry not sorry, long haired Shiro is the hero we need, mildly rough sex, the world needs this, you know Keith can give good head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: They were the strongest on the team and they fucked like they were. (Spoilers for S3)Sequel to Say-http://archiveofourown.org/works/12493332





	Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettySami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/gifts), [SinCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinCake/gifts).



> The song I listened to for this fic is Moderns-Jarre https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJjLxRkqksw
> 
> Follow my twitter- https://twitter.com/JenosonTwit  
> I'm also gross and I made Voltron doujins, honest to god Voltron doujins you can buy them here!-https://platinumcabbage.tictail.com/

**It was like air was returning to his lungs** , how long had it been since he felt this alive again? That he felt being so desperately held with all the strength within. Keith was small but God he was a literal flame of emotion, there was no start or stop for him, just now, now, _NOW_. And Shiro wasn’t going to refuse that because fuck _that_. He played the patient game before back on earth at the Garrison and even managed to withhold that same ravenous hunger when they were traveling in space trying to save the universe from an alien tyrant.

He held Keith close that night...chaste, fraternal and safe. Promising him that when Zarkon was defeated he would tell him EVERYTHING. Lay it out in the open and let Keith decide where to go from there.

_Then Zarkon attacks, Voltron defeated him and the last thing Shiro remember was awaking up on a Galra Battle Cruiser and into a brand new level of hell._

Not now. Shiro pushed it back, he wasn’t thinking about the past or even the future...he’s paid enough, lost enough, _endured_ enough. He had Keith in his arms and damn if he was going to let him go the third time.

He lost track of when the kissing started, he only recalled talking to Keith and then a body on him, pinning him to the bed in desperation.

_"How many times are you going to have to save me before this is over?"_

**_"As many times as it takes."_ **

The moment Keith said those words it was like all the weight and suffering inside Shiro just crumbled away, he didn't want this feeling of weakness taking him over and at the same time if he was going to break. Let it happen here where he could open his eyes and there would be friends around him. Where he was safe.

Keith never broke the kiss and Shiro wasn’t going to let him, he shrugged his bright red jacket off and searched though Shiro’s hair, massaging his scalp and letting his fingers tangle in the full soft locks. Finally, it was happening, he was kissing Shiro, he was overflowing and ready oh so ready. They actually took a moment to breathe fresh air and shared a gentle laugh, almost like a confirmation of their patience being rewarded with this 3rd chance. Shiro softly whispered almost like a plea, ‘Please- _I'm yours_ -more, **_please_**.’ not sure if he even knew if this was all real or some sort of dream before dying. Keith returned to kiss those pleas away.

Shiro's lips ached when Keith so soon and watched as his teammate rolled up his shirt to cast it off to join his jacket on the floor. There was barely light in the room but what little there was highlighted the subtle curve and defined areas of Keith’s chest, so beautiful. So unfairly beautiful and warm with life that Shiro touched it in reverence...fearing that this was all going to end the moment he felt the hot skin. Keith took hold of Shiro's Galra hand and placed it on his cheek feeling his large rubber thumb stroking his damp swollen lips and was pulled back to another kiss.

He felt Keith’s hands on his pants drawstring and took the hint, lifting his torso up to get the sweatpants down and shuddered with the hot small hand gripping his dripping cock without saying a word. Squeezing and stroking, Keith's nimble fingers working Shiro's flesh hurriedly but welcome and once again broke the kiss to suddenly take Shiro into his mouth.

Shiro gritted his teeth and held on to Keith's head as he bobbed and licked semi circles on his cock, lapping the light pearls of pre and slurping his length down till Shiro tapped the back of Keith’s throat. My God, the lewd sounds of sucking burned his ears and Shiro wasn’t going to deny how it made him harder. Keith's tongue was so skilled...flicking on his spongy head and bringing up more salty pre. Shiro relaxed more, submitting to Keith as he kept watching the dark hair slide back off and suck it back down again bit by bit. The way Keith pressed his lips, hollowed his cheeks out and swallowing back down was going to kill him, Shiro held back his release but Keith was NOT making this easy. The tip of Keith's tongue made focused swirls before settling gently pushing in his slit and Shiro's mind went blank. He frantically gripped Keith’s face to stop him, he was not going to come at least not now.

Keith sat up as Shiro thumbed the pale white string of fluid from his lips, “S-sorry...I’m not good.”

“No..you’re perfect. I loved it.”

“Then why'd you stop me?”

“Lay down Keith.” And Keith obeyed, now it was Shiro’s turn to feast and he did. Famished, he sucked on Keith’s throat and squeezed his ass hard knowing he'd leave bruises. Since his abduction and experimentation by the Druids, Shiro always had this lingering doubt about his control over his strength...his body was and _wasn’t_ his own anymore.

That was part of the reason why he never opened himself to Keith and now his first and second chances were gone...all of those moments they could’ve shared were in the past.

 _This_ was the now and when he saw that soft smile etch across Keith’s face Shiro quickly didn’t give a shit anymore. He mouthed a 'yes' to Shiro’s lips on his chest, making a hasty wet drag down until he was nudging his nose against the soft curls of his former student’s waist. Nipping hard on the tender edges of his flesh to get a soft yelp from Keith, he peered between his long bangs at the moaning boy over him before and began to drool down his shaft, Shiro wasn’t going to suck Keith off as tempting as it was. No, he wanted _something else_ and dragged his tongue lower past the perineum and the look of shy surprise in Keith's gorgeous purple gray eyes was worth ALL the hell Shiro endure up to this point.

**He was going to wreck him.**

Keith gripped the mattress and his mind short circuit, it was invasive-thick, weird and sensual and slid inside effortlessly...Keith was being opened up so well that he was trying to remember what anything was before the muscle was inside him. Shiro was _eating_ him, working him open with just his fucking tongue and he felt so full. Shiro wanted more and Keith wasn’t going to deny *any* part of him, he could have everything he was and more. Keith was lifted off the mattress and his legs dangled over thick shoulders as Shiro's tongue searched so deep inside, stroking the smooth inner tissue and puckering the outer ring until Keith was a quiver hot mess and lost the ability to form words. It was too much and not enough all at once, he choked and fumbled trying to reach his cock to jerk himself but Shiro was already there, multitasking like the amazing leader he was and Keith was coming undone.

The orgasm was coming and Keith screamed Shiro’s name as he came in hot long spurts on his chest before going limp. He was left gasping with his arm over his face trying to regain his senses and managed to peek at the look of hazed lust between the thick white and black locks of Shiro’s long hair. Sharp gray eyes boring down on him and burned away any last remnant of fear, Keith was utterly taken and went willingly.

“F-fuck...Shiro...” Keith slurred with trembling sobs and coughed, he couldn’t feel his legs...they could’ve fallen off for all he knew. Shiro wiped his mouth and settle Keith’s torso on his thighs, letting the his weight nestle around his cock just to let him know that soon that will be inside him.

“Do...do you want to stop?” Shiro forced, his voice raw and thicken with threadbare need...because as much as it would kill him. If Keith said stop, he would no questions asked.

“Are you kidding?” Keith reached up and tugged on a lock of Shiro’s hair with a playful grin...the one that always knew how to break Shiro's will into pieces, “I’m the leader now and we don’t stop. Got it?” Shiro grinned and immediately began to formulate a plan, where to touch, what spots would make Keith spark all over, the right amount of tongue and squeeze. His mind flashing to memories of their sparring matches and the 'wayward' touches between them.

Suddenly Keith was flipped over on his stomach like a goddamn pancake. It was so rough and strong and still he loved it. The pressing of Shiro's porcelain teeth barring down on his nape caused him to scream out a string of curses that mellowed into tender moans. That was going to leave a pretty mark when this was all over. Shiro's wide palm cupped underneath the smaller Keith and a finger slipped in, traveling slowly past his first joint and then completely buried inside and Keith nearly choked when the finger met his prostate with a focused prod, he just got used to the tongue in his ass and now Shiro's finger whirled on the clump of nerves that he himself never touched. He curled his toes and gripped the sheets to linger in the pleasure filled aftershocks.

“You're going to snap my finger off if you get any tighter.”

“Then you better do something about it.” Shiro's craned himself over Keith writhing on his bed. "That's an order."

“I plan on it.” Shiro's punctuated with a tender bite on Keith's earlobe, the shock was making him leak and felt the warmth of a second hand wrapping around his cock and Keith wasn’t sure if he was going to survive living without being touched like this again.

  ******

Lance kind of liked the quiet, the low hum of the castle's energy surging through the halls and despite him achingly missed his home back on earth. He's gotten used to calling the castle home and now with Shiro back, it was like his Space Family was restored. As weird as the changing of the Lions were, Lance was flexible enough to accept his role as Keith's right hand...there was the question of would Shiro step back into his role as leader again but he could wait. The guy just got back yesterday...he needed time to heal, to get back into the groove of things again.

The loud thump shook him out of his peace, what the hell was that? Lance crept towards the sound coming the hall leading Shiro's room and paused. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. And that was good, Keith could FINALLY calm the fuck down now that he got laid. He'll just leave them be...this was a private moment after all.

**Still.**

It wouldn't be too bad if he just, 'checked in'. And leaned in for the good stuff.

 

Shiro was merciless but if he was a monster then Keith was a **storm.** They were the strongest on the team and they fucked like they were. Keith could destroy Shiro over and over again with his thighs and yet he'd come back willingly.

Keith was so tight and hot, his ass squeezing him into place and there was no way he could free himself. They grappled on the bed that barely had enough room to support them and received the other’s force equally. Keith screamed into his 4th orgasm, his voice straining from it all and breathed in Shiro's musk as he leaned in closer.

There was so much pressure inside him now, this was Shiro...large and completely and sharply thrusting up after each deep grunt followed a hissing curse. Shiro knew Keith was pushing himself and admittedly, he also knew that his size wasn't small but his rare selfishness wasn't going to _allow_ him to spare Keith this. He WANTED the strain, he WANTED to feel the tight muscle struggle around his dick to accommodate him. Shiro felt like the largest thing and nothing all at once he was in Keith's arms...that he could press his thick body against his and stare down at Keith being absolutely gorgeous soak in wanton lust underneath him was an honor. And oh how Shiro loved him.

Every twitching squeezing heat of Keith on his cock felt like he was at his limit, Shiro didn't want that...he wanted this to be an eternal loop. Just him and Keith in this moment, no war, no violence...just them.

Shiro was so greedy and Keith _let him be_.

"So good, so good." Shiro panted and pounded Keith into the bed, holding his arms up above his head and smother him in kisses whenever he could. Keith's hips jerked forward and twisted to get that angle on his prostate again. He was practically sobbing now, his senses were overloaded and there was such a wondrous joy in him. "Baby.." Shiro said breathlessly and released Keith's arms to take his waist again, hoisting him up and piston pumped, double tapping that prostate until Keith quaked into another orgasm. His vision was so blurry now, was there two Shiros? Could he even HANDLE two Shiros?

The splatter of Keith’s released was slick and sticky between them, Shiro could feel his own spent loads leaking out underneath him but he wasn’t going to stop. Keith's voice was trailing off into soft babbling, filling his ear and eased into little sobs before Shiro lifted him into his arms and roughly push him up against the wall of his bunk with enough force to cause it to shake.

"FUCK! Mmmmm." Keith cried out with the last bit of force in his voice and scratch his nails down Shiro's back, the teeth on his neck return and Keith made sure to keep him down there until he bit him again.

They'd curse into another round of heavy kisses, Shiro's handprints left so many marks on Keith’s skin that they looked like tattoos, "Baby, you..okay?" Keith choked and managed a nod then yanked Shiro's newly long hair hard enough to tear out strands, he was going to return a bite and sunk his much more sharper teeth on Shiro's throat. That was it, that last shot and Shiro came hard...he had nothing left in him and shuttered as he came. Grinding himself into Keith’s core to the point of blinding him from sweet pain and whispering 'I'm sorry and thank you' all in the same breath as he slowly jerk his hips to be completely sheathed.

If this was the universe’s way of making it up to Shiro for all the shit he had to deal with...he considered everything even.

******

“Sorry.” Keith lazily mumbled in Shiro’s arms, earning him a raised eyebrow and buried his head in the crook of his arm, “I should’ve found you faster.”

“Keith, you couldn’t have known.”

“Yeah but...you went through too much already. And here I am, piloting the Black Lion...we should’ve waited, ***I*** should’ve waited.”

“You acted like a leader...you kept our team alive and kept fighting, you worked through your struggles to reform Voltron. I couldn’t be more proud of you and our team.” And even though he couldn’t see it, the tips of Keith’s ears turns a soft shade of purple.

“But Shiro I’m not a leader you are-” Shiro lifted Keith’s face to give him a soft kiss on his lips. “Don’t think kissing me ends this y’know.” And Shiro just started to smile like he normally would whenever Keith began to pout.

“True, but its fun to do and you can’t blame me for trying.”

“Feh, fine...we’ll talk later.”

“We will.”

“Hey Lance watchudoin?” Hunk said just outside Shiro’s closed door and they both paused trying to decide if they needed to get dress and look innocent.

“What?! SHHHHHHHHHH! Dude shut up!”

“Huh? What why? Oh actually I was looking for Keith because we had to go over some mission plans and junk. But y’know I could go to Shiro too.” Well fuck, there was no point in hiding now and Keith just grumbled as he untangled himself from Shiro’s arms grabbed his jacket to cover himself and opened the door. “WHOA! KEITH!?! OH! UH!”

“Give me the tablet, thanks.” Lance did not make eye contact, mostly because he was on the floor and if he looked up he'd get a fantastic view of everything, Hunk had a hard time look at Keith too and instead looked in the room to a mussy haired but very naked Shiro smiling in bed. “Uh anything else?”

“Nope, nope, nooooooooope. Uh so yeah. Bye.” And Keith shut the door, Hunk turned beet red and felt his face to see if he really saw what he REALLY saw, “Dude! Why didn’t you say anything?! That's like the rudest!”

“BECAUSE NO ONE WAS SUPPOSE TO KNOW!”

“Bye guys. See you in 15.” Shiro said from inside the room and both Hunk and Lance wanted to die from the shame.

It was good to be back.

 

**END**


End file.
